


Problem Child

by WorldOfOurOwn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i tried very hard, very serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfOurOwn/pseuds/WorldOfOurOwn
Summary: Max and Chloe decide to raise a child together. Kate and Dana witness the chaos that ensues.





	

“So, you’re definitely going to be the one carrying the child.”

“Me?” Max protested, her hand flying over her chest in shock. “Why do I have to be the pregnant one?”

“Because,” Chloe said, “I don’t wanna have to deal with morning sickness and all that shit. Also, I’m sure as hell not gonna stop smoking weed. You want to expose our future child to all the complications that could lead to?”

“Ugh, Chloe,” Max groaned, facepalming. “There isn’t even any weed in The Sims 3.”

Chloe was furiously clicking her mouse, eyes trained on the game at hand; it turned out keeping all of their two Sims alive and content was a bit of work.

“And besides,” Max exclaimed. “there aren’t going to be any complications in the pregnancy! It’s a video game!”

“Hey,” Chloe pouted. “I’ll have you know that my and ThePriceIsRight’s concerns are totally valid, and that we don’t appreciate you trivializing our emotions.”

“You must be serious if you’re pulling out such advanced vocabulary,” Max said sarcastically.

“I’m glad you understand,” Chloe said.

Max looked down at Chloe, who had a concentrated look on her face. Her tongue stuck out slightly, causing Max’s heart to swell.

“Booyah!” Chloe shouted suddenly, startling Max back into the moment. She realized as she blushed that she had been staring. Thankfully, Chloe hadn’t noticed. Otherwise she totally would have started teasing Max about it.

“Look! Now you’re all pregnant and shit!” she said, turning to Max with a huge grin on her face.

“Well gee, thanks Chloe. What would I do without you?” Max said, failing to keep the smile off her face.

“Probably be hella sad and lonely,” Chloe said. “You also wouldn’t have such a kick-ass name.”

Max snorted, “Right. Cause Smallfield is such a good name.”

“Good enough to get you to laugh,” Chloe said, standing up, towering over Max and looking down at her. “Now c’mon Smallfield. It’s your turn. I don’t want to be the one dealing with your pregnant ass.”

“Asshole,” Max said with a laugh, pushing Chloe aside to take her seat.

“What, no thanks for getting you pregnant? No kiss for your loving wife?” Chloe asked, arms held out wide.

Max kissed her hand and slapped Chloe’s chest.

“There you go,” Max said as Chloe rubbed her chest and laughed all the while. “Now excuse me while I take care of my ‘pregnant ass’”

Max plopped down in the seat, swiveling back around to face the screen, while Chloe walked back and leaned over Max’s body.

“Love you too, honey,” Chloe sweetly crooned. “Hope you don’t end up killing us all.”

“Oh please,” Max said, rolling her eyes. “How hard can this be?

\--------

“Holy shit, Max!” Chloe shouted. “What kind of household are you planning to raise this child in?”

Max wasn’t sure what had happened. One moment, her Sim had been hungry, the next she was puking all over the floor as a fire broke out in the kitchen while her wife was pissing herself in the living room.

“Well what are you doing to help, exactly?” Max said in a panic.

Meanwhile, ThePriceIsRight was busy freaking out, both about the fire and about pissing herself, while essentially doing nothing.

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be in control of the situation! How could this happen? I thought that you were the responsibly one in this relationship” Chloe screamed.

“No, please don’t tell me,” Max began to whine.

“What? What’s happening now?” Chloe said.

“I think I’m giving birth,” Max whispered, eyes wide with horror.

“Now? You’re giving birth now?” Chloe screamed as she moved away from the laptop. “Oh Sim God, please not now.”

A soft knock came from the door, where it opened to reveal Kate, who had a worried look on her face.

“Hey guys. Is … everything alright?” she asked, peeking through the doorway.

“Hey Kate,” Max said with a nervous smile on her face. “Everything thing is, uh, it’s fine. We’re going to be fine.”

“Fine? How, in any sense of the word, is this fine?” Chloe said, her arms on her head as she paced around the room. “Our baby is going to grow up so messed up,” she whispered to herself.

“Um, ok?” Kate said with a confused look on her face. “Are you guys … sure?”

“Yeah, totally,” Max said with too wide of a grin. “It’s all going to work out ok.”

Suddenly, Kate heard through the door someone calling her, “Hey Katie, where are you?”

Kate visibly perked up.

“In here, Dana!” she called out, opening Max’s door and waving out in the hallway.

“Hey!” Dana said cheerfully, bouncing up to Kate. “Whatcha doing in here?”

“I heard some screaming, and I was worried for them. Are they going to be okay?” Kate said, leaning up to whisper the last part to Dana.

Dana stared at the scene in front of her. Max sat at her desk, clicking furiously as Dana saw a virtual fire raging in a virtual house. Meanwhile, Chloe was pacing around the room, mumbling incoherently, though Dana could pick out the words “baby,” “fucked,” and “shit” being said repeatedly.

“Um, I think we should go. Right now. We should go right now,” Dana said, backing out slowly while grabbing Kate’s arm.

“But—” Kate began to protest before Dana cut her off.

“No, we should definitely go. They’ll be fine. Probably,” Dana said with wide eyes. Dana turned and pulled Kate along as Kate questioned what was happening while being dragged down the hallway.

There was a soft “Wait” in the distance, before Kate ran up and quietly closed Max’s door, staring at the chaos inside, before running back to Dana.

“Oh my God, it’s here,” Max whispered, and suddenly everything went still. Chloe rushed back to Max’s side, kneeling down as they both stared intently at the screen.

“No. Our child. It’s … It’s …” Chloe said, her eyes watering up.

“Our baby is Evil and a Loner,” Max said, her free hand raising to cover her mouth in shock.

They turned to face each other, before collapsing in each other’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Max said. “I’m such a terrible mother. It’s all my fault.”

“No, don’t blame yourself,” Chloe rushed to say. “I should have taken care of you when you were pregnant. I should have been a better partner.”

Finally, they pulled apart, looking each other soulfully in the eyes.

“Don’t worry Smallfield. We can get through this,” Chloe said as she grabbed Max’s hand. “Together.”

“Together,” Max repeated, covering Chloe’s hand with her own and nodding determinedly.

They both turned back to the screen, ready to face the monster that their child would become.

\---------

“Well, they can all suck it. I think it’s pretty cute,” Dana said, holding Kate’s hand as they swung their arms. They walked back down the hallway, only a few minutes before curfew.

Kate blushed, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

“You’re just saying that to be nice,” she said, looking down at the ground.

“No way, I’m serious Kate. Your art is beautiful. Don’t listen to all those other jackasses,” Dana said, lifting Kate’s head up to look her in the eyes.

The moment seemed to last forever, neither one wanting to make the first move, when suddenly a loud, “Shit!” came from behind them.

The lights in Max’s room were still on, spilling out into the hallway through the crack at the base of the door.

“Hey, do you think they’re alright?” Kate asked turning around to face Max’s room.

“Well, I mean they sound like they have everything under control now,” Dana said, mentally cursing for Kate’s immense kindness.

“Dana,” Kate scolded.

“What? Kate it’s just a game,” Dana said with a shrug. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Well, maybe we should check on them just to be sure,” she said, dropping Dana’s hand to move towards the door.

Breathing a deep sigh, Dana hesitated before following after her.

As they opened the door, they saw that Max and Chloe had switched positions, with Max standing behind Chloe and Chloe furiously clicking away.

“Hey guys. How’s the baby?” Dana asked.

“Child, now actually,” Chloe said, not bothering to turn to face them.

“He’s … a problem child,” Max said, turning to face Dana and Kate with a grimace.

“Yeah, no shit he’s a problem kid. He got an F on his report card,” Chloe scoffed.

“We’ve basically given up on him,” Max explained. “We decided that if he’s going to be evil, we might as well feed into it.”

“He’s been pranking so many people,” Chloe said. “We’re very proud of him.”

“Okay,” Kate said slowly. “So then what is the problem then?”

“Well,” Max said, “there’s been a tiny problem.”

“Tiny my ass,” Chloe said. “There’s piss all over the house, and everybody hates each other.”

“Yeah. It turns out that taking care of three people at once is kind of difficult, and we’re too cheap for a babysitter.”

“Max, why did we ever think this was a good idea?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know, Chloe. I don’t know,” Max responded, looking sad and defeated.

Dana, meanwhile, couldn’t help but let out a little snicker.

“Dana!” Kate said in shock, lightly slapping her in the arm. “Don’t laugh at their misery.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” she said, waving Kate off. “It’s just so hilarious at how bad at this game they are.”

“Hey!” Max said defiantly. “Chloe and I are doing the best that we can.”

“Yeah! Don’t insult our parenting! I doubt you and Kate would be able to do this as well as we have,” Chloe said, even swiveling around and jabbing a finger at their direction.

“Chloe! You can’t take your eyes off the screen! Even for a moment!” Max shouted, diving over to take the reins.

“You guys couldn’t even do half as good as us,” Chloe said over Max’s body.

“Oh, you’re on,” Dana said. “C’mon Katie. Let’s show them which couple is really the best.”

Dana spun around to go to her room as Kate stood in shock.

“Um, I’m just gonna …” Kate said, pointing towards Dana before rushing off in that direction.

For a moment, there was complete silence in the room, before Chloe spoke, “Wait, did she just say couple?”

Down the hall, Kate finally caught up to Dana and stopped her, asking, “Wait, did you just say couple?”

\---------

“Aw yeah, look at our little boy getting all the ladies. Man, he’s got hella game,” Chloe said with a grin, shaking her head. “I’m so proud I’m tearing up.”

“I mean he does give off that whole bad boy vibe. I think it’s because he got arrested that one time,” Max said.

By this point, they had mostly mastered the art of keeping everybody happy, as there was considerably less screaming and panicking.

On Dana and Kate’s side, however, it was clear they were struggling. Every now and then, Kate would message Max about Dana’s occasional problems with the game. And yes indeed, there was a lot of pee puddles in their living room.

Chloe leaned back in her chair, as things became a little calmer, once she figured out how to effectively play.

“I’m so proud of us,” Chloe said, tilting her head back and looking Max in the eyes as Max leaned over her.

“I’m so proud of you,” Max said. “I mean seriously, where would I be without you?”

“Honestly? We’d probably all be dead,” Chloe said, laughing as Max stuck her tongue out at her.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. In a surprising twist of events, Chloe is the responsible mom.”

“And the cool mom. Don’t forget that. I’m also the cool mom,” Chloe smirked.

“Hey, pay attention to the game, gamer girl. I think that ThePriceIsRight is getting a little hungry there,” Max said, nudging Chloe’s head with her arm.

“No kiss to thank me?” Chloe asked, puckering her lips.

Max rolled her eyes and kissed Chloe on the nose.

“There now come on. I’m serious. A fire could start while you’re all distracted,” Max said.

Chloe laughed and said, “Please. We all know that fire started because you were too distracted staring in my eyes.” She batted her eyes for effect.

“Get back to work, or I’ll never kiss you again,” Max threatened, though she had a smile on her face.

“Alright, alright! Anything but that,” Chloe said with a chuckle before turning back to the game.

\---------

Dana bowed her head in defeat as she entered Max’s room where Max and Chloe were waiting, they arms crossed with smirks on their faces.

“And what do you have to say for yourselves?” Max said.

“You were right,” Dana sighed, as Kate rubbed her back comfortingly. “Raising a child is very difficult.”

“And how many times did your child die again?” Chloe asked.

“Only once!” Dana said, looking up at them, before Kate added, “But our adult Sims died before that,” at which Dana deflated once again.

“Meanwhile, our child became a successful Master Thief and has had a wonderful marriage,” Max said.

Chloe stepped forward, chest puffed out, as she said, “I officially announce the best couple to be … Drum roll please!”

Max patted her legs with a grin.

“ThePriceIsRight and Smallfield!” Chloe announced as Max applauded and whooped, and Kate politely clapped.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Chloe said, until they heard a voice faintly shout, “Shut up!” at which she, Max, and Kate began to softly giggle. Even Dana couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Don’t worry Dana. We’ll get them next time,” Kate said between laughs. Kate paused for a moment, unsure, before leaning up to kiss Dana on the cheek, after which both blushed and looked away. Not before grabbing each other’s hands though.

“We did it, Chloe!” Max said, leaping into Chloe’s outstretched where Chloe spun her around. They kissed each other until they broke apart breathless. They stared into each other’s eyes.

“You were the best wife anyone could have ever asked for,” Max said.

“I know,” Chloe said as she leaned her forehead against Max’s. “Thanks for raising an absolute shithead with me, and not ditching me.”

“Always,” Max said, leaning in for one last kiss.

\---------

As the morning rays filtered in through the window, Max and Chloe lay next to each other, legs tangled with Max’s arms wrapped around Chloe’s body and Max’s face buried in Chloe’s neck.

Each breath they breathed in together was promise that they would last forever. No matter what life threw at them, they would stick together and push on through.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, where Max and Chloe had accidentally left the game running, a fire had broken out, effectively killing all of their hard work.

But that was a tragedy to deal with some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i've never played The Sims 3 before
> 
> also can i remind that this is a very serious fic
> 
> v srs


End file.
